1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns the fixing of a longitudinal guide part used for securing a fixed casing on a rotating machine and it applies, more particularly, to the securing of steam turbine exhaust chambers and of alternator bodies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Up till now, those guide parts have been fixed on the journals of the machines, but the result of this is difficulty in assembling, in centring the journals and casings and in accessibility for adjustments. Moreover, when the concrete stand on which the journals rest is in the form of a beam in an overhanging position, the load borne by that beam becomes excessive and the latter must be reinforced.
It has been found, according to the present invention, that it was possible, simultaneously, to separate the fixing device of the guide parts from the journals, to obviate the above-mentioned disadvantages and to reinforce the concrete stand.
For that purpose, the invention provides a fixing device for a longitudinal guide part for a casing on a rotating machine whose rotating part is supported by at least one journal resting on a concrete beam, characterized in that this guide part is installed on a plate applied against a lateral wall of the beam and integral with trusses sunk in the mass of concrete of the beam.
These trusses are, to great advantage, constituted by ribs fixed on the said plate and tie-rods fixed at one end to these ribs and fixed, at their other ends, to ribs of a second plate applied against another lateral wall of the beam opposite to the aforementioned lateral wall.
That second plate can, more particularly, accomodate a longitudinal guide part for the fixed casing of another rotating machine.
With reference to the accompanying diagrammatic figures, a description is given of an example having no limiting character of the implementing of the invention.